The primary aim of the proposed project is to develop further and refine the bioethics information retrieval system. The two products of the system will be an annual publication, the Bibliography of Bioethics, and quarterly updates for a National Library of Medicine data base, Bioethicsline. Specific refinements envisioned for the three years of the proposed project include: the appointment of a cross-disciplinary Editorial Advisory Board; the revision of citation formats to conform with the ANSI standard and National Library of Medicine formats for bibliographical citations; the development of improved software for inputting and editing the data base and the Bioethics Thesaurus; in the review of documents, the development of a priority system which will improve the currency of the Bibliography and the data base; and the preparation of an annotated Bioethics Thesaurus to facilitate use of the Bibliography and the data base. During the three years of the proposed project, an intensive effort will be undertaken to raise private funds to endow the bioethics information retrieval system. Private contributions will be matched on a 1:3 basis, up to a limit of 700,000 dollars by the National Endowment for the Humanities. If this fund-raising effort is successful, the system will achieve financial self-sufficiency in 1983.